I don't know
by pindanglicious
Summary: Naruto liburan ke Amrik! Tapi sayangnya, gak bisa bahasa Inggris… a bagaimana kisah liburannya? Yok baca yok…*plak* Last… mind to review? :3 don't like just don't read!


Yosh… got new idea! *author sok Inggris* hmhmh… Rin gak sengaja denger cerita lucu (menurut Rin) dari temen. Weheheh… akhirna cerita itu menginspirasikan Rin buat bikin fic baru… wkwkwk… *reader:gak nanya!*

Ok, ok… daripada denger ba bi bu Rin, mening kita lanjut aja! Tancap bos(?)! Cuma oneshot pendek kok!^^ kalau nyampah bilang aja, yah? Ntar Rin hapus kok…

**I don't know…©Uchiharuno Rin**

**Disclaimer: Naruto semuana bukan punya Rin… pastina punya Om Masashi Kishimoto 4ever  
**

**Warning: AU, GaJe, Garing kriuk-krenyes(?), pokokna semua yang ada di sini nggak bermaksud ngebash… hanya untuk hiburan semata saja…**

**Tak suka? Nekat? Flame? Bukan urusan Rin, ya… ==a**

**Summary: Naruto liburan ke Amrik! Tapi sayangnya, gak bisa bahasa Inggris… ==a bagaimana kisah liburannya? Yok baca yok…*plak* Last… mind to review? :3 don't like just don't read!^^

* * *

**

Siang hari itu Naruto Uzumaki, sang lakon kita terlihat sedang membolak-balik secarik kertas kecil yang dipengangnya. Sesekali ia berpikir keras, _'untuk apa kertas ini?'_.

"Aduuh… nih kertas apaan seh? Sulit di mengerti! Ckck…" Gumannya sambil tetap membolak-balikan secarik kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu sedikit sweatdrop atas tingkah laku Naruto. Kemudian lelaki tadi menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Dobe… kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ini, Sas… kurang ajar amat tadi mbak-mbak di Konohamart(1) ngasih aku kertas gak berguna ini!" Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kertas tadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas itu dari tangan Naruto. Sedikit mengamatinya, dan kemudian mata onyx-nya terbelalak lebar.

"Dobe! Mbak tadi bukan kurang ajar! Ini tiket untuk ke Amerika, baka!" Pekik Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Amerika? Apaan tuh Amerika?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Haduh~ hari gini, kagak tau Amerika? Apa kata dunia?" Seru Sasuke sambil menirukan iklan pajak.

Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan tiket itu pada Naruto dan kembali mengoceh bak guru yang sedang memarahi muridnya yang lemot.

"Dobe, dobe… Amerika itu, suatu negara yang…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan apa itu 'Amerika'. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Yang apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menelan ludah karena tak bisa menjawab. "Ah… sudahlah, dobe… besok kau kuantar ke bandara! Tunggu aku pukul tujuh pagi hari ya? Jaa!" Ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

'_Amerika? Aneh… perasaan, yang aku tahu itu Amrik, deh!' _Batin Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menunggu pagi hari datang *lha?*. Di rumah, ia masih bingung dengan 'Amerika'. Sampai-sampai mencari bawang pun ia masuk ke WC…

xXxX

Esoknya, Sasuke kembali datang ke rumah Naruto untuk mengantarnya ke bandara International Konoha. Keren, kan?*plak* Setelah sampai di depan rumah Naruto, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengetuk pintu depan rumah mungil tapi nyaman(?) itu.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…'

"Oh… teme, ya? Ok, ok!" Seru Naruto dari dalam rumah. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. "Dobe… ayo mandi! Sudah belum?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit emosi. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Sudah… malah mandi kembang tujuh rupa lho!" Seru Naruto bangga sambil menepuk dada. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ayo, dobe! Nanti kita terlambat!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke mobil limousine hitamnya. "Iya, iya! Adaaauw!"

xXxX

Beberapa jam kemudian… tentunya setelah dari bandara. Akhirnya Naruto sampai ke tempat tujuannya, Amerika. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan di kota New York. Mata turquoise-nya tak berhenti memandangi patung Liberty yang berdiri tegap(?) di hadapannya.

"Subhanallah~ keren nih patung! Siapa yang nyiptain yah?" Tanya Naruto terkagum-kagum pada dirinya sendiri.

Kebetulan ada seorang bule asli Amerika yang sedang ikut memandangi patung itu pula. Kesempatan itu tak Naruto sia-siakan untuk bertanya.

"Mbak… siapa, ya yang nyiptain patung ini?" Tanya Naruto pada bule itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata…

"I don't know…" Responnya tak mengerti bahasa Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya berdecak kagum.

"Hebat sekali si **'I don't know'** itu…" Gumannya sendiri terkagum-kagum.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi patung Liberty, Naruto mulai sedikit bosan dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari tempat baru yang enak untuk dipandang.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah danau yang terhampar luas. Naruto kembali berdecak kagum.

"Indah sekali…" Gumannya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tak sengaja pula, Naruto kembali berpapasan dengan bule asli Amerika.

Tak segan pula ia bertanya pada tante-tante(?) itu. "Tante… danaunya bagus, ya? Siapa yang nyiptain, sih?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya?

"I don't know…" Sekali lagi, tak ada yang mengerti apa yang Naruto tanyakan.

Naruto kembali berguman kagum. "Benar-benar hebat, si **'I don't know'** itu… sudah membuat patung tadi, sekarang danau… hebat… hebat… salut, aku…"

Setelah beberapa menit memandangi danau tadi, Naruto merasa letih dan ingin pipis(?). Lalu ia mencari WC terdekat di sekitarnya.

Setelah menemukan WC umum, Naruto masuk ke dalamnya dan kembali terkagum-kagum. WC itu sangat luas, wangi, dan… mewah(?) menurut Naruto. Dan lagi, pemuda pirang itu kembali menggumankan sesuatu.

"Amerika memang benar-benar indah… siapakah yang membangun WC ini?" Tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Setelah selesai ber-ekskresi pun, Naruto menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang juga baru selesai buang air dan bertanya… "Pak… siapa sih yang membangun WC ini? Saya kagum lho!" Ujarnya. Bapak-bapak tadi hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata…

"I don't know…" Jawabnya singkat. Tak mengerti bahasa Naruto… wajar saja… ==a

Naruto kembali terkagum-kagum. "Hebat si **'I don't know'** itu! Padahal dia sudah membuat patung, danau, dan sekarang… WC umum ini… hebat!" Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan keluar.

Di luar WC, Naruto merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Apa itu? *reader:kagak tau!*

"SENDAL-KU!" Teriaknya sambil berlari bolak-balik mencari sendalnya yang hilang. Kebetulan ia bertemu seorang satpam(mang ada?) dan mencoba bertanya.

"PAK! SENDAL SAYA HILANG! SIAPA YANG MENCURINYA, PAK?" Jeritnya pada satpam itu. Yang ditanya? Lagi-lagi menjawab…

"I don't know…"

Dan apa reaksi Naruto?

"KURANG AJAR SI **'I DON'T KNOW'** ITU! AKU DOAKAN SUPAYA DIA CELAKA! AMIIIN!" Teriakannya menggema dan membelah langit (?) New York. *author terlalu mendramatisir-digebuk*

Setelah puas berteriak-teriak meluapkan emosi(?), Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah apartemen atau apalah… untuk ditinggalinya selama dua hari. Tentu masih dengan nyeker… ==a

Belum lama Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari tempat menginap, pandangan matanya beralih pada suatu keributan. Dengan rasa ingin tahu-nya yang besar, Naruto berjalan mendekat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Kecelakaan, ya…" Guman Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena ingin tahu siapa yang kecelakaan, Naruto bertanya pada seorang polisi yang tengah berdiri disampingya. "Pak… siapa yang kecelakaan, ya?" Tanya Naruto to the point(?). Yang ditanya… lagi-lagi tidak mengerti dan menjawab…

"I don't know…"

Apa ekskresi, eh… ekspresi Naruto?

"MAMPUS TUH SI **I DON'T KNOW**! SALAH SENDIRI NGAMBIL SENDAL ORANG!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa kemenangan. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya melongo menyaksikan tingkah laku Naruto. Ada yang ngira Naru itu gila lah, ada yang ngira Naru itu orang kampung lah, de-el-el. Padahal mereka tidak mengerti bahasa si Naruto. Ckckck… *author sweatdrop sendiri*

:::Owari:::

* * *

A/N: (1) Kan kalo indomart buat di Indonesia... kan ini Konoha, hehe^^ *digebot, dirajam, dibakar, dll*

Jayus… kaaah? *mata berlinang air raksa-?-* mungkin fic ini sebagai ganti dari fic AADF? *digebukin* maaf dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada author, reader, dan reviewer yang udah ngereviu fic gaje itu… maaf sangad! ToT Sebagai gantinya, apakah Rin harus buatkan fic pengganti supaya lebih puas? *dikemplang* Rin takut fic itu hanya akan menambah list junk fic TT *dirajam rame-rame* pokokna perkataan Rin serius… makasih banyak dan sangad maaf… akhir kata… review yang ini, mungkin? T_T

Naruto: Sialaaan!

Rin: Napa bu, eh pak?

Naruto: Gue kan nggak se-bego gitu tauk! Gue juga bisa bahasa Inggris kok! Gue juga tauk apa itu tikeet!

Rin: Hehehe… sabar, bu… kagak maksud nge-bash kok! Piece… piece… ^^v

Naruto: Grrrrrh~

Rin: Re-REVIEW YAAA! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *kena rasengan Naruto*

Review please? :3

**Keep/Delete?**


End file.
